


Do I have to call you?

by SoniaWilde



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniaWilde/pseuds/SoniaWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what, Steve? I am calling right now. I will tell you all these things together and let's see what the American Hero "God's Perfect Soldier" has to say once someone will finally tell him what a piece of egoistic ass he has been to his friends and the world. I am not afraid, I am calling you right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I have to call you?

What is it that you call an emergency, Steve? Do I have to call you if we catch Wanda and Vision in Wanda 's room and her shirt is a little bit unbottoned? Poor kid, she deserves some attention. After all you took the role of a father on her and then you ran away abandoning her. Abandoning us all.

Do I have to call you to tell you that the moon tonight us a little bit lighter and - for some strange miracle - you can see some rare constellation? I used to call Pepper for that kind of stuff. Scientifically speaking, it's an occurrence which won't repeat easily. It could be an emergency for Banner.

Do I have to call you with your early 2000s phone to tell you that Barton made his kid dress like Captain America and Robin Hood and made his wife post a picture of them on Instagram like a giant 'fuck you' to all the authorities that are looking for him? Uh, apparently his house is in some place non declared as part of the United States. I do not need the underoos' senses to suspect Nat is behind all of this.

Do I have to call you when I fall asleep drunk, or when I wake up breathless because I think you came back home and took your shield? But no, it isn't true: your star spangled fresbee is there, looking at me with all those scratches just to remind me that you're not home. Not yet. And I start drinking again. These stubborn lungs do not accept anything else that isn't alcohol. I've tried oxygen, believe me. But it is hard to find some, at least during these days, for me.

But who cares, right? Tony has the money. Tony does not care. Tony has some daddy issues. Tony is a cynic, narcisistic, egoistic superhero who cannot love anyone or anything, right? It never mattered that I sacrificed myself, that I sacrificed my relationship with Pepper; it never mattered everytime I showed you, my father, and all the damned S.H.I.E.L.D. that I could be trusted or that I was trying really hard.

You know what, Steve? I am calling right now. I will tell you all these things together and let's see what the American Hero "God's Perfect Soldier" has to say once someone will finally tell him what a piece of egoistic ass he has been to his friends and the world. I am not afraid, I am calling you right now.

_Tutu.... tut... tuu_

"Hello?"

Does it.... does it work? Is it your voice or some kind of joke? Please tell me this is your voice. I need to tell you everything you've done.

"Tony? Is that you?"

And suddenly I'm out of oxygen again. My mouth is open, yet nothing comes out. The heart is so loud, if I could only shut it out for a moment.

"Tony? Is everything alright?"

Shut up for a moment, will you? It's not easy keeping this lad withing its rib cage if you call me by my first name. I'm trying to focus here.

"Alright then."

Did you just hung up on me?  
I guess you did.  
I guess anyone will say it's my fault too.

Goodbye Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you liked it. I'Ve been inspired by a fanart which I couldn't find again. Basically Tony is near some bottles containing alcohol and calls Steve: since then I wanted to put on words what he was probably thinking in that moment. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about it!


End file.
